Falcone Warehouse
Carmine Falcone's Warehouse is a storage facility located in the middle of the Docklands of Gotham City. It was once owned by mob boss Carmine Falcone and used by his crime family for their secret meetings. When Don Falcone retired to his estate in Miami, the warehouse was handed over to the port authority of Gotham, who used it to store various cargoes that came into the docks. Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan often used the remote warehouse as a secret place where they could interrogate and torture other people without drawing much attention. History When Don Falcone retired to his estate in Miami, the warehouse was handed over to the port authority of Gotham City, who used it to store various cargoes that came into the docks. After Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan had founded their own crime family, they often took people they held captive to the warehouse at the harbor in order to torture and interrogate them. However, they did not kill all of their victims themselves, but sometimes tied them up and informed Butch Gilzean that they have left him a 'little present' at the usual spot and encouraged him to have some 'fun' killing them. When a myterious crate with an Indian Hill logo on it arrived at Dock 9C, the port administration had it taken to the warehouse where they stored it until the Court of Owls came and picked it up. However, the empty crate remained at the warehouse. About one week later, Frank Gordon revealed to his nephew Jim Gordon that the Court of Owls awaits the arrival of a mysterious weapon at Dock 9C and that he plans on buying them some time. Since the Court is not allowed to know that Jim is looking into this, the GCPD cannot be involved. Seeing no option, Gordon asked Barbara Kean to raid the docks, because she is not connected to the GCPD, therefore her involvement won't raise much questions. Barbara, Tabitha Galavan and some of their crime family's thugs then abducted the harbormaster and tied him to a chair at the warehouse in the Gotham Docklands. Tabitha began torturing the worker by trapping him in stranglehold with her whip. Barbara laughed at him and said that torture is fun, but that she needs to know what is coming into Dock 9C. However, he said that there is no Dock 9C, whereon Barbara finished the sentence for him, telling him that he already explained that he can't tell her what he doesn't know. She then ordered him to tell her something she hasn't heard yet, but the man warned her and said that she doesn't know what they are capable of. He moved on by explaining that even in the old days when Carmine Falcone was running things, he never asked questions about what came into Dock 9C. Ignoring the man's warnings, she told him that Don Falcone ain't running things in case he hasn't heard. She then began torturing the harbormaster on her own and groaned at him to tell her what is coming into Dock 9C. The worker revealed that something already came in last week, but that they picked it up. He then pointed at a crate with an Indian Hill emblem on it that was still there at the warehouse and promised that is everything he knows. Barbara assumed that he must have a phone number to alert them when things arrive and suggested to give them a little call, because she would love an introduction. However, a Talon then arrived at the warehouse and slaughtered all of Barbara's men. Tigress and Barbara managed to escape the building right before the Talon reached their position and killed the harbormaster. A few days later, Tabitha sensed a new opportunity to learn more about Dock 9C when she was contacted by filmmaker Johnny Battles and his crew, who came to the Sirens Club in order to get an interview with Galavan and Barbara Kean. However, Tabitha insisted on shooting the interview at another place and drove the whole group to the giant warehouse in the Gotham Docklands. She pulled Battles' car into the warehouse, secretely having an ulterior motive, since she planned on interrogating Battles at the abandoned warehouse in order to find out more about Dock 9C. Still confused, Johnny Battles got out of the car while looking around in the warehouse and asked Tabitha Galavan why she thinks it is a better filming location than the Sirens Nightclub. Tigress calls the club a stuffy old place before explaining that the warehouse has more of a Gotham atmosphere and character. Unsure, he asked here if they are really gonna find this here, whereon she told him that it will be great and that he shouldn't worry. She then gave him back the key to his car and told him that she will be right back before disappearing into the background of the warehouse. Tabitha then secretly called Barbara and informed her about Johnny and his presumed knowledge about Dock 9C, whereon both women arranged that Barbara would come to the warehouse and support Tabitha in interrogating Johnny and his crew. Battles' assistant revealed that they have been driving for almost an hour and begins to wonder where they are. Johnny is clueless himself, having never been this far south. Upon looking at a map on her smartphone, she discovered that they are at a place called 'The Docklands', wherever they are, thes are nowhere near civilization. She reveals that she doesn't like this and feels that they should rather leave, but Johnny refuses, telling her that they are so close to getting an interview with Barbara Kean herself before asking her what the worst thing that could happen is supposed to be. Right then, Tabitha reappears and tells them to hurry up and get the interview going since she doesn't have all day, whereon Battles' crew got out the remaining camera equipment and followed Tabitha. After the film crew set their equipment up, and Tabitha sat down, the camera starts rolling and films Tabitha, while Johnny asked her to state her name for the camera and tell them a little bit about herself. Thinking about it for a short moment, Galavan simply negated Johnny's request. Confused, Battles asked her instead if she likes working for Barbara Kean, angering Tabitha heavily, whereon she informed him that it should get through his 'big dumb head' that she does not work for Barbara Kean. Thereon, Battles was seemingly frightened by her reaction, but before he can apologize, Tigress stood up, telling Johnny that she has some questions for him. She orders him to switch places and flicked her whip in order to intimidate him when he does not want the interview to go in this direction. She then ties him to a chair and replaces Johnny on the director's chair. She begins interrogating him about Dock 9C, asking him what he knows about it and who runs it. Johnny reveals that all he knows is that they are a shadow group called The Court that operates in the background. Tabitha interrupts him, as she already knows about that. What she really wants to know is who the leader of The Court is, but he doesn't know about that. When she asks him what he does know, he tells her that he found out something interesting about Butch Gilzean, but she interrupts him once again and reveals that she doe not care and says that there is something he doesn't tell her about. She smiled at him viciously while commenting that this is alright, since 'we' will get it all out of Battles regardless. As Johnny asks who 'we' is supposed to be, footsteps originating from high heels can suddenly be heard from behind Tabitha. To be added About one year later, Barbara Kean was hunted by Ra's al Ghul in Gotham City and rescued by Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle and Tabitha Galavan at the last moment. Bruce allowed the group to sit in his V8 Mustang while he drove them far away from Ra's al Ghul's Vault. They then met with Alfred Pennyworth at the warehouse in the Gotham Docklands in order to steal the Balahsi knife from the Nanda Parbat Embassy. While Barbara remained at the warehouse, the others left and fulfilled the task. When they returned along with the knife, Barbara gave them a short praise before ordering Selina to hand the knife over to her. Bruce told Selina that he has to be the one who wields the knife, but Barbara ignored him and ordered Selina to give her the blade a second time. Barbara then said to Bruce Wayne that he should better scram while he still can. Angrily, Bruce said that he is taking the knife, but Barbara called him a 'kid' and warned him to better not make her angry. When Alfred wanted to intervene, Tigress insulted him by calling Pennyworth a 'muffin' before telling him that she needs him to step back. However, Alfred responded 'Don't you even go there, love', before advising Selina not to hand over the knife to Barbara. Annoyed, Barbara said 'Screw this' before drawing her gun and aim it at her opponents. Alfred told Barbara that she should know that her arrogance is gonna get someone killed, but Tabitha then responded that it may be just him, much to Pennyworth's anger. Thereupon, Selina yelled at them to stop before handing over the knife to Barbara. After a short 'thank you', Barbara used her gun to shoot one of the tires of the car Alfred came with, before ordering the other Sirens to get in Bruce's Mustang. Selina hesitated, whereon Barbara told her again to get in the car. Thereon, Selina looked at Bruce sadly, before running to the car and getting in. As the car's engine started, Barbara called Alfred and Bruce 'boys' and told them through the open window that it was nice doing business with them. She then fastened the seat belt and drove the Mustang out of the warehouse at high speed. As the car's tires squealed, Bruce and Alfred were left behind at the warehouse, disappointed about Selina's decision. Appearances * * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Gotham: A City Gone Mad * * * }} References Category:Allusions to other Batman media